A despedida de solteiro
by UchihaJL
Summary: A fic parece ser melosa no começo mas não ehh, leiam por favor... Fic dedicada à Kouzuki Nocturn Standtfelt... Espero que gostem


**Uchiha JL: **Eu... Euzin... Decidi Fazer um Hentai NaruSaku pro meu miguxo Kouzuki Nocturn Standtfelt

**Naruto:** E-Eu e a S-Sa-Sakura-Chan?

**Uchiha JL: **Sim...

**Naruto: **Faz bem direitinho, viu?

**Uchiha JL: **Vou tentar...

**Naruto:** Desse jeito eu vou continuar virgem... u.u

**Uchiha JL:** Aff... ¬¬

**Sakura:** Que negocio ehh esse de NaruSaku?

**Uchiha JL:** Minha nova fic...

**Sakura:** Eu... Naruto... Num gostei da idéia...

**Uchiha JL: **E quem disse que você tem que gostar? Ù.ú

**Sakura:** BakaNaruto, se você encostar um dedinho mindinho em algo meu... -Estralando os dedos-

**Naruto:** Sakura-Chan você ta me assustando... O.O

**Sakura:** E o que você acha que eu to fazendu?

**Uchiha JL: **Eu que escolho o que vocês fazem ou não... u.ú

**Naruto e Sakura:** ¬¬

**Uchiha JL:** To mentindu criaturas medonhas? Ù.ú

**Sakura:** MEDONHA? MEDONHA? SEU BAKA VOCÊ VAI VER... -Começa a correr-

**Naruto:** Sakura-Chan, acalme-se... -Segura Sakura-

Sakura: PARA! -Bate em Naruto-

Uchiha JL: Vamos começar logo essa fic... Legenda:

**Naruto:** Quero Lamem! Fala

**Naruto: **_Sakura-Chan... _ Pensamento

**Naruto:** -Beija Sakura- Ações

**Sakura:** NARUTOOOO... Personagem histérico gritando

**Sakura:** N-Naru-to Personagem Gemendo ou Gaguejando.

_Querido diário... _ Algo escrito.

(Uchiha JL: Baka) Comentários do autor ou dos personagens

Uchiha JL: Axu que ehh sohh... Agora a fic

**Ficar contigo...**

Nossa fic começa num quarto, era um quarto grande e de cor alaranjada, apesar de naum sobrar muito espaço nele, devido a uma camada enorme de sujeira que cobria o chão. Uma parte do quarto era tomada para uma cama, nessa cama havia uma pessoa deitada de bruços, de poucos em poucos segundos essa pessoa soluçava, ate que certa hora essa pessoa se levantou, era um garoto, um garoto loiro, seu corpo era definido e seu cabelo bagunçado, seus olhos azuis estavam vermelhos e marejados, provavelmente estivera chorando.

**oOOOoOoooOOoO**_** Em um lugar não muito longe dali **_**OOoOOoOOOO**

Mudando completamente de cenário, agora estavam num quarto limpo e grande também, o quarto era quase completamente rosa, havia também uma cama também rosa, na cama também se encontrava uma cama e na cama também estava uma pessoa, mas essa pessoa não chorava, estava meio que arrependida, a pessoa era uma garota que tinha os cabelos róseos, seu corpo de adulta, apesar da idade, ela tinha 18 anos, seus olhos eram verdes e essa garota estava um tanto pálida, olhando bem, se via um pequeno caderninho em uma de suas mãos na outra mão tinha uma caneta cheia de plumas rosas, ela parecia escrever alguma coisa, uma coisa mais ou menos assim:

_Quarta-Feira, dia 25 de Junho de 2008_

"_Querido Diário, eu estou me sentindo mal... E eu nem sei por que, me dói por dentro, sabe, parece que eu tomei soda caustica e a soda começou a corroer meu interior..._

_Você deve estar querendo saber o que aconteceu neh?_

_Tudo começou assim... Eu cheguei na escola e percebi um clima diferente, um clima pra lá de pesado._

_Sentei-me no lugar de sempre, na frente do Kiba, no lado da Ino e da Hinata e de traz do Naruto._

_- Oi Hinata! – Eu disse._

_- Ahn... Oi S-Sa-Sakura-Chan... – Respondeu ela._

_Será que eu estou com algo grudado na roupa? A maquiagem borrada?_

_- Oi Ino – Cumprimentei_

_- Shiu... – Respondeu ela..._

_Já comecei a ficar com raiva... Ela fes Shiu pra mim..._

_- Ei Naruto... – Chamei-o esperando outra reação brusca_

_Mas o Naruto virou-se, e ele estava vermelho e segurava alguma coisa que ele tentou esconder._

_Provavelmente era um bilhete da Hinata... Ela o ama..._

_Tive aquelas rotineiras aulas de Quinta:  
1ª Aula: Química  
2ª Aula: Química_

_3ª Aula: Sociologia_

_4ª Aula: História_

_5ª Aula: Japonês_

_6ª Aula: Japonês_

_7ª Aula: Inglês_

_Porque eu escrevi issu? Eu jahh sei as minhas aulas..._

_Jahh sei por que eu escrevi... Eu to meio pirada hoje..._

_Continuando..._

_Eu percebi durante as aulas que Naruto olhara para traz mais vezes do que o normal._

_Entaum eu escrevi um bilhetinhu para ele que dizia:_

"_Naruto, nós naum estamos em prova..."_

_Ele se virou sorriu para mim._

_- Eu sei Sakura-Chan – Disse ele vermelho e com um sorriso de orelha a orelha e virou-se para frente._

_Depois que as Sete aulas terminaram Naruto veio ate mim, me olhou abaixou a cabeça e pegou um papelzinho no bolso da calça._

_- Sakura-Chan isso ehh pra você – Disse ele que estava rubro, Naruto sempre tivera as emoções bem definidas e nunca tivera vergonha... Ele sempre foi um Sem-Vergonha... Mas considerando o papel que ele me dera e a cor dele eu pensei que lê deveria estar com vergonha..._

_O papel:":_

A garota parou de escrever se levantou foi ate uma mochila e pegou um papel e uma cola bastão. Chegou no diário e colou o papelzinho. O papel estava escrito com uma letra media e um pouco torta, mas de cara via-se que Naruto se esforçara pra fazê-lo.

O papel dizia:

"_Sakura-Chan, não soube como te falar pessoalmente e então me expresso com palavras escritas espero que me entenda, desde sempre te amei e preciso que me responda 'Quer namorar comigo?'" _

Uma lagrima solitária caiu do rosto da garota, chegou ao queixo e caiu uma segunda lagrima ia cair, mas Sakura esfregou os olhos.

**oOOOoOoooOOoO**_** Na casa de Naruto novamente **_**OOoOOoOOOO**

**Naruto: **_Porque Sakura? Por quê? Porque me deu aquele fora? Eu sei naum posso te obrigar a ficar comigo..._

(**Naruto:** Eu to muito meloso...

**Sakura:** Eu também...

**Uchiha JL:** O que querem que eu faça?

**Sakura e Naruto:** Mude essa bosta de história...

**Uchiha JL:** Nuss... ¬¬... Ok entaum)

**Uchiha JL:** Como vocês querem a fic?

**Sakura:** Começa mudando esse titulo ridículo...

**Uchiha JL:** ¬¬

**Naruto:** Que negocio ehh esse de chorar deitado na cama?

**Sakura:** Eu tenho 18 anos e tenho o quarto rosa? Eu escrevo diário?

**Uchiha JL:** ¬¬... Entaum que história eu faço?

**Naruto:** -Cochicha para Uchiha JL-

**Uchiha JL: **Isso naum fiko meio comum

**Naruto: **-Cochicha para Sakura-

**Sakura: **Por quê você me falou?... To com enjôo...

**Naruto: **Isso eh um sim?

**Uchiha JL: **Vou considerar com sendo um sim...

**A despedida de solteiro**

A nova parte da fic começa numa boate, logo de cara na boate havia um cartaz que dizia:

"_Fechado para despedida de solteiros, entra somente quem estiver na lista e tiver o convite..."_

De tempos em tempos chegavam homens de terno na boate.

(**Naruto:** JL você ehh retardado?

**Uchiha JL: **Naum... ¬¬

**Naruto: **Ternos numa boate?

**Uchiha JL: **Me deixa escrever...

**Naruto: **Ok... ¬¬)

Entrando na boate via-se que ela esta toda decorada pra uma intensa noite.

Já haviam muitos homens lá só havia um lugar vago.

E de repente um homem loiro, alto, de olhos azuis e de cabelos desarrumados entra correndo

**Kiba: **Chegou o nosso homenageado... O noivo Uzumaki Naruto...

Todos se levantaram para aplaudi-lo menos um rapaz que tinha a cabeça jogada para o lado que usava o cabelo preso no alto

(**Uchiha JL: **Acertou quem disse Shikamaru

**Sakura e Naruto: **¬¬)

Naruto sentou-se num lugar especial guardado para ele, o lugar aonde estavam era rodeado de quartos.

(**Uchiha JL: **Da pra imaginar o porque nehh?

**Sakura: **Eu saber o que vai ocorrer nessa fic jahh num ehh suficente naum?

**Uchiha JL: **¬¬)

De repente as luzes se apagam, e entram no salão varias garotas todas usavam roupas curtas e coloridas, uma em especial usava um roupão curto e cor-de-rosa...

(**Sakura: **Ate aí eu visto rosa?

**Naruto e Uchiha JL: **¬¬

**Sakura: **To mentindo?...)

Cada uma das garotas subiu em algum dos rapazes e logo puxou eles cada rapaz e uma moça num quarto. Os quartos eram numerados e os personagens principais da fic, foram pro quarto numero "1"...

(**Naruto: **"É sou eu..."

**Sakura: **BakaNaruto... Aqui naum ehh as visões da Raven...

**Uchiha JL: **Vocês num tem nada melhor pra fazer? Ù.ú

**Naruto: **Tenho uma pergunta...

**Uchiha JL e Sakura: **_Ai vem besteira..._

**Naruto: **Quantos anos nós temos nessa bosta de fic?

**Uchiha JL: **A fic tah uma bosta?

**Naruto: **Sim... ù.ú... Responde.

**Uchiha JL: **Eu pensei em... 21 anos...

**Sakura: **Continua logo eu jahh quero ir...

**Uchiha JL: **Aff...)

Eles chegam ao quarto e Sakura joga Naruto na cama.

(**Naruto: **Essa ehh a Sakura-Chan...

**Sakura: **-Ficando vermelha-  NARUTOOOOOOO. -Batendo em Naruto- E que negocio ehh esse de eu jogar ele na cama? Você quer que eu tenha um ataque cardíaco?

**Uchiha JL: **Eu naum tenhu um Death Note porque se eu tivesse... Você naum teria sohh um ataque cardíaco... MUARARARARARARA... Issu foi uma tentativa falida de imitar um sorriso maligno.

**Sakura: **Eu percebi... Ù.ú)

Sakura sentou-se na barriga de Naruto e cochichou para ele no ouvido

**Sakura: **O que você quer?

**Naruto: **...

**Sakura: **Diz..elinha

**Naruto: **Ta bom...

**Sakura: **-Beija a bochecha de Naruto-

**Naruto: **Eu quero Coca-Cola... Se naum tiver serve água mesmo...

**Sakura: **¬¬

(**Sakura: **Que garoto idiota... Ù.ú

**Naruto: **A Sakura-Chan me perguntou o que eu quero... n.n...

**Uchiha JL: **Vocês são dois imbecis desocupados...

**Naruto: **Sakura-Chan, conte até 10, 20, 100... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...

**Uchiha JL: ¬¬**

_**Noticias...**_

_Essa parte da fic foi cortada por conter cenas de violência inimagináveis..._

-Som de fundo- PÍÍÍÍÍÍÍIÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍ

**Telinha colorida...)**

-Voltando para a fic-

Sakura pega a Coca-cola e dá para Naruto beber.

**Sakura: **Vamos começar, Benzinhu.

**Naruto: **O que?

**Sakura: **Vuxe sabe...

Sakura começa a abrir o terno de Naruto,e começa a beija-lo.

**Naruto: **Ga-Garota...

Sakura para de beijá-lo.

**Sakura: **Sim gostozão e meu nome ehh Sakura.

**Naruto: **Sakura...

Sakura se levanta e tira o roupão, e mostra sua roupa de baixo que era uma lingerie rosa e curta.

(**Sakura: **Isso jahh ehh apelação

**Uchiha JL: **¬¬)

E Sakura vai para cima de Naruto começa a alisar o busto dele e ele a puxa para mais perto e beija-a.

Os dois ficam sem ar e se soltam.

Naruto deita Sakura e começa a tirar a parte de cima da lingerie, deixando-a com o busto nu.

**Sakura: **Você ehh bem rápido...

**Naruto: **Talvez...

E eles começam a se tocar de novo, e Sakura começa a tirar a calça de Naruto deixando-o de cueca e Naruto também começou a tirar a calcinha de Sakura deixando-a completamente nua.

**Sakura: **Faça-me ter prazer...

Naruto pegou Sakura beijando seu rosto e descendo pelo busto parando na barriga, aonde ele acariciou.

**Sakura: **A-Ahn-Ai... Issu ehh bom Ahh-Ahnn

**Naruto: **Você ainda naum viu nada.

Sakura tira a cueca de Naruto e começa a beijar o membro de Naruto

**Naruto: **Começa com você, Sakura nehh? Logo depois eu te pego de jeito...

(**Naruto: **O.o

**Sakura: **Issu tahh estranho...

**Uchiha JL: **Eu sei... ù.ú

**Sakura e Naruto: **¬¬)

Sakura pegou o membro do garoto e o colocou na boca, fazendo movimentos circulares com a língua, Naruto tinha no rosto uma expressão de felicidade e de prazer.

**Naruto: **Ah-Ahhn

E os dois ficaram naquilo por algum tempo, do quarto onde estavam dava para ouvir gemidos dos quartos vizinhos.

**Naruto: **Sakura, eu vou...

E Sakura parou com os movimentos circulares deixando o membro de Naruto solto em sua boca, de repente um liquido branco escorrendo pela boca dela, logo ela sugou todo o liquido sentindo o gosto da essência de Naruto.

**Naruto: **Prepare-se agora sou eu...

Sakura se deitou e Naruto colocou-se por cima dela colocando seu membro dentro dela e começando a se mexer.

**Sakura: **A-Ai N-Na-Naruto...

Sakura sorria, gostava da sensação de ter alguém assim bem perto dela, o calor das peles unidas faziam eles quererem mais e mais.

(**Sakura: **Que coisa mais sem-noção...

**Naruto: **-Babando- Eu to gostando muito...

**Uchiha JL: **Pelo menos alguém nehh?

**Sakura: **Pena ser o Naruto...

**Uchiha JL: **Ehh mesmo... n.n

**Naruto: **¬¬)

Naruto parou e virou-se para o lado e olhou para Sakura.

**Naruto: **E aí? Como foi?

**Sakura: **Você poderia casar mais vezes...

**Naruto: **Vou pensar no seu caso

E Naruto beijou de novo os lábios de Sakura e começou a vestir suas roupas. E depois de um tempo (Muito tempo) todos estavam reunidos no salão principal novamente e eles dançaram o resto da noite...

O resto da história vocês imaginam...

Brincadeirinha...

Naruto acabou casando-se com Sakura e as noites nunca mais foram calmas...

**Naruto: **...

**Sakura:**Que Tosco…

**Uchiha JL:** Nuss... Eu gastei um dia nessa fic e vocês personagens de bosta num gostaram?

**Sakura: **Num gostamos mesmo...

**Uchiha JL: **Deidara...

**Deidara: **"This Art is Bang"

**Sakura e Naruto: **AHHHHHHHHHHHH -Correndo de um pássaro de argila-

**Uchiha JL: **Arigatou, Deidara...

Eu queria dedicar essa fic ao meu migo Kouzuki Nocturn Standtfelt...

Gomem se ficou ruim... Thank you para quem gastou seu tempo aqui...

E como diria minha Miga Anaa Malfoy Z.:

"Façam um autor Baka feliz, deixe uma review"


End file.
